


晨

by C_ilantro



Category: JO1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_ilantro/pseuds/C_ilantro
Summary: 孕期ABO老夫老妻的清晨
Kudos: 5





	晨

豆原一成醒的迷迷糊糊。

他昨晚刚刚出差回来。为了早点回家陪孕期的伴侣，硬是把15天的公事压缩成了一周，风尘仆仆赶着飞机回来，到家已经是夜深。

见到了心心念念的人，原来绷着的疲惫一下子袭来，抱着伴侣香软的身子亲吻了片刻，将脑袋蹭着拱入对方的肩窝，就被好闻的冷莲香包裹着进入睡眠。

难得的好眠。生物钟驱使着他醒来，可周身萦绕着的温馨气息让他实在是想再赖一会床，反正对于这些孩子气的任性，他的伴侣都会包容。

脑子里混沌地这么想着，豆原一成准备翻身继续睡过去，却发现自己的下半身无法动弹。思绪逐渐回笼，他终于揉了揉眼睛想要清醒。

最先感受到的是包裹着自己性器的湿软触感，温热而紧致地缠绕上去，快意一下子涌上头皮，他这才意识到自己的大腿上的重量，慌得撑起身子。

灰白的被子被拱起一个弧度，显然是他的伴侣正埋在他的腿间做什么叫醒服务。对于对方表达不安的撒娇方式，豆原一成无奈地露出一个甜蜜的笑容，随后扯开了被子。

银灰色的头发有些凌乱，对方的脸因为闷热变得通红，纤长的手指抚慰着他根部的球体，无名指的钻戒闪着光泽，粉色的软舌顺着阴茎的侧边舔着，鼻尖似乎还沾上了晶莹的液体。

“mame？”

川尻莲抬头去看他，眼睛湿漉漉的，还不忘用舌尖去吸吮他顶端的小口。

场面似乎有些刺激。

豆原一成看着川尻莲，他的伴侣。诱人的模样像是最好的早餐，他不由得咽了口水，将手伸向对方的头顶。

“早上好……”手掌落到头顶的瞬间川尻莲下意识地蹭了蹭对方，Omega对于Alpha的接触最是适用，后知后觉的道了句早安，又张开嘴关注于指间的性器。

“莲，早上好。”豆原一成安抚性地揉了揉伴侣的软发，又不免有些担心，“一大早就这样，真的没事吗？”

川尻莲怀孕已经有五个月了，因为体重控制得良好，并没有像一般人一样大腹便便。此刻趴跪着给他做口交，从豆原一成的角度从上往下来看，也只能看到有些圆润了的肩背和多出了些肉的腰臀，几乎没有太大的改变。

但毕竟在孕期，豆原一成还是不愿意对方太累。

“没办法嘛……太想念mame了……”他一边吞吐吮吸着那粗大的性器，一边在呼吸间模糊不清地说着话，一双眼睛还时不时地去和豆原一成对视，像极了欲求不满的发情Omega。

略带沙哑的缱绻的撒娇，豆原一成也不好再说什么，干脆由着对方的意愿享受起来。

“莲吃早饭了吗？”轻轻地将性器朝对方的口腔深入，豆原一成看着川尻莲尽量控制在对方可以接受的范围。

川尻莲被他顶得眼角泛泪，嘴里含糊地应着，却还是哼哼着将对方裹得更紧。

“嗯……”豆原一成只觉得本来就湿热的腔道一下子变得更加紧致，随着对方的吞吐和自己时不时的抽插，连带着温度也升高了，舒服的他大腿都不自主地打颤。

感受到了豆原一成越来越粗重的喘息，川尻莲也不再去揉弄对方其他的地方，双手扶着对方卖力地上下运动着，眼眶都被呛地发红，眼泪流下来和各种水液混在一起，混乱而又淫邪。

“莲！”听到对方喉间的泣音，豆原一成再也忍不住自己的欲望，按在对方头顶上的手不由得加大了力道。

到了这个时候川尻莲也理解了对方的意思，伸手摸了摸对方的手指，默认了自己可以接受。

顿时，头上的力道更加强硬且不容拒绝，川尻莲整张脸几乎都埋进了对方的下体，还没反应过来就被按着后脑承受豆原一成的顶弄。

“呜呜……”

欲望到达鼎盛时很少有人能够自控，更何况得到了自己伴侣的同意，豆原一成几乎遵循本能地在对方的口腔里抽插，刚开始川尻莲还能跟上对方，偶尔几下的深喉，到后来就只能尽量方式自己的喉管强忍着不适感。

“莲！莲！”

豆原一成忍不住一下又一下地呼叫着对方的名字，原来压抑的信息素一下子爆发开来。

海盐的气息涌入川尻莲的鼻腔，本来就渴望呼吸的他一下子呼吸得更加急促，对于Alpha信息素的渴望让他的身体变得无力，情欲上涨到顶点。

原来有些痛苦的口交变得缓和，但由于信息素的交融，反而更加疯狂，考虑到川尻莲的身子，豆原一成还是没再继续深入，而是浅浅地快速抽插着，将精液送入对方的口腔。

他及时地用双手扶起川尻莲的脸，让对方从自己的下体解脱出来，一些白浊顺着唇角滑落，川尻莲忍着呛咳的欲望企图将精液咽入，眉头紧蹙。

豆原一成赶紧将对方楼入怀中，轻轻地帮对方拍着背。

“下回不要勉强自己咽下去……”看到川尻莲难受豆原一成也心疼的紧，偏过头吻了吻对方后颈的小巧腺体，得到怀里人的一阵颤抖。

“我想要mame嘛……”缓过神的川尻莲还是一副软软的模样，尽管嗓子已经沙哑地不像话，却还是委屈地撒娇，“mame以前明明很喜欢的……”

“可是现在不一样，莲也要注意保护自己啊。”

豆原一成不忍心呵斥对方，只能委婉的提醒对方肚子里现在还有一个小生命。他知道孕期因为内分泌的问题，孕夫会变得更加的敏感脆弱，所以一点都不想刺激到对方。

虽然川尻莲一直以来都没有什么反常表现。

这次的行为也可以猜想到，大概是因为自己离开一周，缺乏了Alpha的陪伴难免会丢失安全感，所以才想要讨好，想要证明自己还有能力挽留。

从前的时候川尻莲会缠着他做上一天才罢休，直到两个人都累了才相拥而眠，现在因为肚子里的宝宝，也是安分睡了一觉，忍到早上才发作。对于一向缺乏安全感川尻莲来说，已经算是克制了。

“现在该吃早饭了？”手掌摸着对方微微隆起的腹部，豆原一成轻轻地开口，“早餐做了什么？”

怀里的人突然转了个身，面对着豆原一成，随后一个还带着海盐味的亲吻在唇齿间弥漫开来。

豆原一成下意识地加深了这个吻，纠缠不清的水声在耳边响起，带着淫靡的意味，等到两个人终于分开，一股温热的水液淋在了他的大腿。

川尻莲双手捧着他的脸颊，用鼻尖去蹭他的鼻子，一双手顺着居家服的下摆朝上摸去，带着性暗示地掐了一把豆原一成的乳头。

“早餐是我哦……”他拖着尾音故意在豆原一成耳边笑，随后将对方扑倒在床上，“我想要了。”

因为肚子里的宝宝他们已经许久没有做了。原来四个月就可以了但是豆原一成出于担心，也就做过一次，还是小心翼翼的，最后发狠的时候磨着川尻莲的腿释放出来。

“现在已经五个月喽，而且mame还抛下我和宝宝外出了好久……”

川尻莲一边说着像是控诉，一边用手逗弄着豆原一成半软的性器。他们从交往到结婚有了五年，期间做过无数次，他完全懂得如何挑起对方的欲望，让对方的性器在自己手下勃起。

“莲……”豆原一成还是有些不放心。

可是川尻莲却不容他，在唤醒他的欲望之后就坐在他的身上开始了扩张。Omega会自行分泌爱液便于床事，甚至不需要Alpha的帮助。但川尻莲此刻显然迫切的需要Alpha的主动，自己草草地抽插两下就去拉豆原一成的手。

“mame~mame~就一次。”

川尻莲伸出食指，做出哀求的表情。

豆原一成最受不了对方这样，立刻就缴械投降，“那好吧，不过要注意分寸，我先帮你扩张好。”

他说着伸出手去摸川尻莲的穴口，果然已经湿的一塌糊涂，指尖刚刚触碰到，就迫不及待地收缩着吞进去一个指节。

到三根手指为止都很轻松，川尻莲扭着身子，嗓子里轻轻地哼着，有些不满足于只是手指的触碰。

“mame进来嘛？”他催促着。

豆原一成继续探进去第四根手指，将对方的穴壁撑得满满的，又尝试着抽插了两下，似乎还有些艰难。

“莲自己来吧，我怕伤到你。”豆原一成将手指抽出来，整个手都变得黏答答的。

这回川尻莲满意了，撑开了双腿，对着豆原一成的勃起就往下坐，可惜太急了没有顺利将对方纳入自己的肉壁。豆原一成看着对方，只觉得从头到脚都可爱的不行，笑着扶住了自己性器，让对方更好的坐下来。

“嗯——”将性器吞入的过程缓慢而又坚定，川尻莲轻呼着气一点点往下坐，在坐实的一瞬间甚至飙出了眼泪。

被所属的Alpha进入的快乐不亚于吃一盒巧克力，久违的性爱更是让他激动的不行，几乎是还没喘匀气就撑着对方的大腿动作起来。

“嗯啊……”腰板挺直的姿势让他难以发力，可是隆起的腹部又让他不得不保持这个姿势，只能用胳膊支撑着一下又一下地抬臀再坐下。

“mame呜……”川尻莲喘息着，源源不断的快感几乎将他湮没，要不是嗓子疼得紧，他一定会尖叫出声。

努力调整着坐下的角度让自己更舒服，可不到几个回合就有了些许疲惫，川尻莲的动作变得越来越慢，终于在一次坐下后起伏着胸口不再动弹。

一旦安静下来，他就可以感受在在自己体内的巨物多么的滚烫，随着他穴肉的收缩鼓动着，像是在催促他继续，川尻莲被这样充实的感觉弄得难耐起来，又将求助的目光投向豆原一成。

“是莲自己要的。”豆原一成难得的没有顺着他。

“mame……”川尻莲低垂着眼眸示好。

“总是撒娇就没用了。”豆原一成依旧不为所动。

见对方实在没有想要的意思，川尻莲只好趁着恢复一点体力后继续，但是这样动几下歇一会的模式无异于隔靴止痒，反而勾得他的情欲更浓，终于还是俯下身搂住身下的人。

“一成？”他试探性地换了更为亲密的称呼。

果然豆原一成有些接不住了。川尻莲露出一个得逞的笑，随后又凑到对方耳边。

“あなた？”

瞬间豆原一成的表情变得十分精彩。

“别这样压着肚子了。”扶着川尻莲坐起来，豆原一成还是有点不自然，脸上都染上了红，“你要不要转一下，我好抱着你。”

川尻莲倒是毫无心理负担，继续捏着豆原一成的肌肉过手瘾，“不要，我想看着一成的脸做。”

豆原一成还沉浸在对方刚刚的称呼里，也没有再强求，自己稍稍往后仰了一点，尽量不压到对方。

“那我开始了？”

又体贴的问了一句，得到川尻莲的同意才开始挺动起自己的胯部。

豆原一成一手抓着川尻莲的胳膊，一手扶着对方的腰，还要满足对方的欲望，不过一会就绷紧了肌肉，有些控制不住自己的力道。

“啊嗯……”大概是不小心撞得疼了，川尻莲叫着，眼睛又泛了水光。他下意识地去看自己的Alpha，却发现对方眼里的担忧。

“没事哦，是一成弄得我太舒服了……”在体内抽插的性器又慢了些许，川尻莲只好又去催促对方，“一成快一点啊，不要进到太里面就没事的。”

这才终于让豆原一成继续动作起来，一下又一下地在他的穴肉里翻搅着，寻找敏感的点。川尻莲知道对方的意图，这场性爱明显不能持续太久，两个人都要尝试着满足对方，尽快结束。

“嗯顶到了！”当性器整个撞到一点时，川尻莲一下子软了腰，眼泪又掉了下来，却还是带着哭腔继续喘着气，“一成多顶顶这里呜……想、想要嗯……”

不用川尻莲说豆原一成也是这么打算，每次顶到那一点时都会带动着内壁的阵阵痉挛，将他的欲望缴得死紧，几乎逼得他缴械投降。

空气中两人的信息素已经交融到了一定的阈值，变成了完完全全的同一种气味，川尻莲被肏得失神，只能随着对方的动作起起伏伏，一下又一下地喊着。

“一成！一成呜……”

随着豆原一成一阵快速的抽插他终于在哭叫中射了出来，而豆原一成也很快趁着川尻莲的高潮又狠干了几下，射在了对方的大腿根部。

终于结束了这场白日宣淫，川尻莲软着身子小猫似的爬到豆原一成身边，将四肢缠上对方的身体。

“带你去洗澡？”豆原一成搂着川尻莲，拇指摩挲着对方的脸颊，轻声询问。

“mame还没吃早餐，会缺氧的哦。”经历了一场性事，川尻莲已经累的不想开口，闭着眼睛有气无力地提醒。

他现在只想窝在自己的Alpha怀里好好睡一觉。

“那我现在去吃。”不过豆原一成却完全不解风情，满心只想着帮对方洗干净。

“抱着我睡会嘛，mame都不累的吗……”

川尻莲的声音越说越小，最终全部埋入了豆原一成的怀里，看着恋人的侧颜，豆原一成也不忍心再动，轻轻扯过一旁的被子将两人盖住。

清洁什么的，睡醒之后再说吧。

  
END


End file.
